Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Today's video games are often impressive works of audiovisual artistry, in which video game players may encounter digital assets such as buildings, scenery, characters, vehicles, weapons, and the like. Video game players may also be provided with digital assets including short movie-like segments that build context for a game or mission. Digital assets provided to video game players may occasionally be provided in high-definition formats and may furthermore be provided in two dimensional (2D) and/or three dimensional (3D) formats. Providing such digital assets makes extensive use of computer memory resources such as cache and disk or database storage.
Also, video games are increasingly accessed over networks such as the Internet. Video game content, or portions of video game content, including digital assets such as those listed above, may be downloaded and/or streamed to a game player's computing device as the video game is played. In some cases, Massive Multiplayer Online Games (MMOGs) may allow for multiple video game players to interact with one another, in real-time or otherwise, in environments comprising a same or similar set of digital assets.
Therefore, by way of example, there is an ongoing need in the industry to improve technologies relating to providing digital assets for video games, whether such games are multiplayer games accessed over networks, or otherwise.